Amicitiae
by Vex Matthewson
Summary: "Jim Kirk." The fair haired man finally introduced himself. "Eva Smith." "McCoy, Leonard McCoy." That was all it took for the friendship to be born. First chapter is a prologue for a better summary, Kirk/OC
1. Introductions

**So I don't normally like to write two stories as once but exams are nearly over and I've got this damn story in my head.**

**Anyway this story will go through Star Trek and Star Trek into Darkness.**

**Hope you enjoy and feedback is always appreciated though no flames please.**

**PS When I say boy's length I mean a cut like Anna Hathaway's at the moment :)**

**Vex**

* * *

"You don't have to do this." Dr Hein told her. "We can get the next shuttle back to London and run some further tests."

"Thanks doctor for all you have done for me but I need to move on with my life." Eva told her. "I can't be cooped up in that hospital anymore. I want to get out and explore the stars."

"But to join Star Fleet? And while still recovery?"

"I'm fine, please trust me. Besides if I don't do it now I'll regret it." Eva shrugged.

"There'll all be older than you."

"Only by a year." Eva reminded her. She just wanted to get on the shuttle now, the heat was making her sweat.

Eva had made her doctor trek to Iowa in order to get on the last shuttle for the academic year to take the cadets to the academy. She had worked too damn hard in working to get into this place already, she wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers now.

"All aboard." Captain Pike called from the shuttle indicating it was time for Eva to join them.

The doctor wrapped Eva in her arms.

"Keep in touch and be safe." She whispered before pulling away. "Remember we'll be over regularly to keep checking up on you."

"You don't have-"

"Orders from above." The doctor shrugged. Eva smiled before walking on to the shuttle.

Everyone on board was in red cadet uniform but Eva was yet to have one commissioned. She was all ready an outcast she could tell. She subconsciously wrapped the leather jacket tighter around her muscled frame. She then found three empty seats and took the one furthest away from anyone else.

While strapping herself in someone took the seat right next to her.

"Glad I'm not the only one not dressed like these losers." The man smirked at her.

He was handsome, that was for sure and he definitely had a charming voice. Eva could tell already tell he was a hit with the ladies. She couldn't help but laugh at his remark.

"Red isn't my colour." Eva shrugged. The man gave out a short laugh.

"Not from around her are you?"

"Damn what gave me away?" She swung her armour giving a fake punch.

"The accent mainly." The man answered. "And the hairstyle. No chick around has a boy's haircut like you. Farm girls tend to keep their hair long."

"Well I'm not a farm girl." Eva smirked at him, amused by their conversation.

"You need a doctor." A female voice said next to Eva.

"I told you people, I don't need a doctor." A man raged as he was moved from the bathroom. "I am a doctor."

"You need to get back to your seat."

"I had one bathroom with no windows."

"You need to get back to your seat now!" She forced him to the chair next to the man Eva had been chatting with.

"I suffer from aviophobia." The man turned on her, refusing to sit down. "It means fear of dying in something that flies."

"Sir, for your own safety, sit down or else I'll make you sit down." There was a pause where the man looked around before finally conceding.

"Fine."

"Thank you." The woman then walked off.

"This is Captain Pike." A voice said over the intercom. "We've been cleared for takeoff."

The man two seats away from her fiddled with his seat belt while the man next to her finally buckled himself in.

"I may throw up on you." The new man warned.

"I don't know what you're worry about. These vessels are pretty safe." Eva said. She leant forward slightly so the dark haired man could see her.

"Don't pander to me, kid." The guy shot back at her. "One tiny crack in the hull, and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. A solar flare might pop up and cook us in our seats. And wait 'til your sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles. See if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger after darkness and silence. "

"Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space." The fair haired man said.

"Yeah, well, got nowhere else to go." He took out a flask. "The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I've got left is my bones."

He took a drink before passing it on to the next man.

"Jim Kirk." The fair haired man finally introduced himself. He made a move to pass the flask to Eva but she held up her hand.

"I don't drink but the name's Eva Smith." The two seemed a little shocked by her no alcohol status. It's not that she didn't want to but she couldn't because of the doctors.

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy." The dark haired man finished off the introductions.

The shuttle took off and the three were hurtled into space.


	2. 3 years later

**3 YEARS LATER**

"For once I would like to leave combat without you giving me new bruises." Carter complained as he and Eva left the room.

"If you can't handle it..."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smirked as he walked away. Eva couldn't help but check out his butt as he did.

_That is a good butt_ she thought to herself.

"Seriously Carter? I thought you would aim a little higher" Jim teased as he came from behind Eva.

"I don't know, he does have a perfect arse." Eva teased as the two began to walk. "Anyway what are you doing here? I thought you just had tactics class."

He didn't look at her, instead he kept walking.

"You signed up again didn't you?" Eva sighed exasperated. She even threw her arms by her

side.

The two reached the doors and stepped out into the sunshine. At the top of the stairs was Bones waiting for them.

"He's taking the test again." Eva told Leo as she walked straight past him.

Leo did a double take looking at Kirk as the two fell in line besides Eva.

"You got to be kidding me." McCoy said. Two female cadets walked past who caught Jim's eye.

"Hello, ladies." Kirk smirked. Eva smacked him on the shoulder and when he gave her a confused look she responded.

"From what I've heard Johnson's still using cream to get rid of the rash. I'd stay away from them if I were you." She sent a cynical smirk at Kirk who raised his eyebrows and whistled. "So when are you embarrassing yourself again?"

"By embarrassing you mean pass the test, then tomorrow morning." He placed his hand on the arms of his two friends. Both stopped and turned to look at him. "And I want you both there."

The two gave a sceptical look to each other before looking back at Kirk.

"You know, I've got better things to do than to watch you embarrass yourself for a third time. I'm a doctor, Jim, I'm busy." Bones raged.

"Bones, it doesn't bother you that no one's ever passed the test?" Kirk argued.

"Kirk, it's the Kobayashi Maru." Eva reminded him. "No one passes the test, and no one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds."

"I gotta go study." The arrogant man patted them on the shoulder before walking off.

"Study my ass." McCoy muttered causing Eva to laugh. "Lunch?"

"Can't, the doctors are over and need me for a physical." Eva shrugged as she began to walk away.

"You know I could just give you a physical."

"Any time Bones." Eva winked causing the man to stutter slightly. "But in the medical profession these guys like to make sure they're the only ones who read my file. Come on we're British, conservative by nature."

* * *

Eva sat swinging herself side to side on the chair as she waited for the Doctors to return.

Of course they wanted to do more tests. They always wanted to do more tests!

Eva drummed her fingers on the desk in front of her, her officer instincts going into over drive.

Being Captain was Kirk's dream, Eva wanted to be head of weapons and combat. Designing them, using them and anything else you could do with them. There was just something about her that made her love to fight. It helped that she was good at it as well.

Though if she told anyone they would think her a maniac but it wasn't like that. It wasn't as if she went around punching people. Only in the right situations did she use her combat skills. She did like her weapons but nothing could beat the feeling of hand to hand combat. She loved it. She couldn't wait until she was out on the field taking down the bad guys with her bare hands.

She was great in a bar fights as well so when Kirk went out drinking she would go with him. Not drinking herself, she was still banned, but she was there to act as a wingman for him and to stop his face from getting too badly beaten.

"Eva we have your results." Hein said as she walked back into the room and sat opposite her.

"And let me guess, everything is exactly the same." Eva shrugged. The doctor laughed at her patient. "I don't know why you have to keep testing me Doc? The accident was nearly 5 years ago now."

"Ord-"

"I know, I know. Orders from above." Eva sighed. She stood up and picked up her pack. "I assume I'm free to go."

"Of course, we'll have Jenny contact you about when we'll see you next."

"I'm missing you already." Eva called back over her shoulder sarcastically.

* * *

"We're receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru." Uhura announced sarcastically. Eva was sat at the weapons desk looking at the data once again. "The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them."

"Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them...Captain." Eva shot Kirk a deadpan look which he returned with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Two Klingon vessels have entered the neutral zone and are locking weapons on us." Eva said.

"That's okay."

"Okay?" Eva echoed. She shared a confused look with Bones.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." The acting Captain shrugged.

"Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship." McCoy informed Kirk. "I don't suppose this is a problem either."

"They're firing at us Kirk." Eva said going through the motions of putting the shields up.

"Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship." Kirk announced.

"Jim we are surrounded by Klingons." Eva reminded him.

"Alert medical." He repeated. Uhura rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

"Our ship is being hit. Shields at sixty percent." McCoy said.

"I understand."

"So do you want to fire back?" Eva prompted.

"No." The arrogant man then picked up an apple he had brought in with him and began to eat it.

Eva scoffed and rolled her eyes turning her attention back to the monitors.

There was nothing there though as the screens had blacked out for a moment. Eva looked to Jim who was merely enjoying his apple. She then looked at Bones who shrugged at her, confused as well.

Suddenly the power came back on.

"Hmm... arm photons, prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds." He instructed of Eva.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Eva asked. Kirk raised his eye brows at her in a childish way.

"The shields are still up." McCoy said.

"Are they?"

Eva's eyes narrowed as McCoy turned back to his screen.

"No. They're not." He said surprised.

"Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do it, so don't waste ammunition."

"Of course not Captain." Eva replied with a sarcastic tone. She worked her fingers over the computer. "All enemy ships are destroyed."

"Begin rescue of the stranded crew." Kirk announced as he stood up, still eating his apple. "So, we've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one onboard was injured, and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is underway."

He looked up to the controllers who were all staring wide eyed at him.

"That son of a bitch." Eva whispered under her breath.

* * *

"What do you think the matters about?" Kirk asked, his shoulders held back as he walked through the academy with pride. "You don't think it's to celebrate me winning the test do you?"

"Hardly." Eva muttered. "I don't know how you did it Kirk but there will be repercussions."

"Like what?"

"Do you think the inventor is just going to stand aside and watch as you beat his system? No he'll want answers. It's not testing if you can win or not, it's test your ability to cope under pressure."

"Well if it's that easy why don't you do it?" Their voices were getting louder and louder.

"Well if I wanted to show off how a big of a prat I am then I would!" Eva shouted back.

The two had now stopped walking and were stood just staring at each other.

"You two are such a married old couple sometimes." Bones muttered. He rolled his eyes as he walked straight between the two.

Eva shot Jim one last look before following Bones. The three didn't say a word to each other, even when they were sat down waiting for the council to enter.

It wasn't long before they did. Once seated the session began.

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter." Council member Barnett said. "James T. Kirk, step forward."

A pit opened up in Eva's stomach as she knew what was going to happen next. Jim looked at her and Bones as he walked past but she simply looked forward.

"Cadet Kirk," Barnett continued once Kirk was at a podium. "Evidence has been submitted to this council, suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation One-Seven point three of the Starfleet Code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?"

"Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly."

A Vulcan in the opposite aisle to Eva stood up.

"Step forward, please." The Vulcan in question made his way to another podium. "This is Commander Spock. He's one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years. Commander?"

"Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine to the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test." The calculating voice of the Vulcan spoke.

"Your point being?" Kirk asked.

Bones and Eva shared a look knowing where this was going.

"In academic vernacular, you cheated." Barnett simplified.

"Okay, let me ask you something, I think we all know the answer to." Kirk was not going to take this lying down. "The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? You programmed it to be unwinnable."

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario." Spock answered.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios." Eva found herself smirking despite herself.

"Then, not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson."

"Please, enlighten me."

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk. A Captain cannot cheat death."

A hushed whisper fell across the room. Eva felt herself stiffen at Spock's words and she could see how tense Kirk had become.

"I of all people." Jim repeated.

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test?" Jim argued.

"Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test."

"Enlighten me again. " Jim had taken to leaning on the podium to show his attitude towards the whole situation.

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain."

"Excuse me, sir." The voice of an aide at the door caught everyone's attentions. They watched as he walked forward and passed Barnett a message.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan. With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to Hangar One immediately. Dismissed." Eva and McCoy stood up like the rest of the cadets but did not follow them to the hangar. Instead they walked up to Kirk.

"Who was that pointy-eared bastard?" He asked the pair.

"I don't know, but I like him." Bones said with a hint of glee before walking off.

Eva and Kirk looked at each other for a moment before Eva spoke.

"I told-"

"Yeah you did." Kirk sighed looking away before once again locking eye contact with the English woman.

"Come on we don't want to miss our flight." She joked causing Jim to give a small smile. She pulled on his arm and the pair quickly caught up with Bones.

* * *

"Well it looks like you and me are on the Enterprise." Eva said to McCoy. She still couldn't believe she had been chosen for that ship.

"He didn't call my name." Kirk muttered before running over to a Commander. Bones and Eva followed. "Commander! Sir, you didn't call my name. Kirk, James T?"

"Kirk, you're on academic suspension." The man told him. Eva watched the disappointment in his eyes. "That means you're grounded, until the Academy board rules."

He left the three alone and a moment of silence followed.

"Jim, the board'll rule in your favour." Bones said. "Most likely."

"Bones we've got to go." Eva said quietly.

"Yeah, get going." Kirk heard though and snapped his head to look at his friends. He held Bones hands. "Be safe." He then turned to Eva and the two shared a hug. "Try and come back in one piece." He whispered in her ear.

"Making no promises." She told him. The two parted and the trio looked at each other before Bones and Eva walked away.

"We can't leave him can we?" McCoy asked her.

"He had the puppy dog look." Eva sighed.

"Dammit." The two turned around and walked straight back to Kirk. "Come with us."

He grabbed Kirk by the arm and dragged him along. Eva walked behind the pair trying to avoid any suspicion.

"Where are we going?" Kirk asked and Eva was curious herself.

"You'll see." Was all Bones said before he led them to a small medical supplies office.

"What are you doing?" Kirk finally managed to pull his arm free from Bones.

"I'm doing you a favour. I couldn't just leave you there looking all pathetic." Bones said looking for something.

"You had the puppy dog look." Eva shrugged.

"Take a seat." The doctor commanded. "I'm going to give you a vaccine against viral infection from Melvaran mud fleas."

"Oww!" Kirk hissed after being injected. "What for?"

"To give you the symptoms." Eva answered while smiling at Bones for being so clever.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're going to start to lose vision in your left eye." McCoy informed Kirk.

"Yeah, I already have."

"Oh, and you're going to get a really bad headache and a flop sweat." He came over and helped Jim up.

Eva rushed to his other side and helped. She was rather strong and could easily support Kirk's weight. She would blame all the training she did whenever the two commented on it.

"You call this a favour?" Kirk scoffed.

"Yeah, you owe me one." Bones told him.

The three stumbled along until they came to the right shuttle. The man doing the register though stopped them when he saw Kirk.

"Kirk, James T. He's not cleared for duty aboard the Enterprise." The man said.

"Medical Code states the treatment and transport of a patient is to be determined at the discretion of his attending physician." Eva told the man.

"Which is me." Bones said. Eva and Bones used their height advantage over the man who now looked to be rather intimidated. "So, I'm taking Mister Kirk aboard. Or would you like to explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise warped into a crisis without one of its senior medical officers?"

"As you were." The male assigner squeaked.

"As you were." McCoy shot back.

"C'mon." Eva pulled the two forward and quickly they had Jim seated. He sat on the aisle with Eva in the window seat and Bones across the gap.

Kirk was really sweating now and Eva began to worry slightly.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She leant over Kirk and asked Bones.

"Completely." Bones reassured her. She shrunk back into her seat. "I think."

Eva sighed and rolled her eyes. Sometimes her temper could get her in trouble.

She watched as the shuttle took off and they left the atmosphere.

"I might throw up on you." Kirk told her.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Eva reminded him causing Jim to give a small smile. She looked back out the window. That's when she saw it. "You got to take a look at this."

"What?" He leaned over her and looked outside the window in amazement. "Wow."

"She's beautiful." Eva whispered.

The Enterprise was waiting for them.


	3. Lightning storm in space

**Thank you for the reviews and follows. Hope the rest of the story lives up to the beginning :)**

**Vex**

* * *

"We need to get him changed." Bones told Eva as they walked through engineering.

"Is it bad that we've done that before?" Eva asked Bones who sent her a smile.

"I don't feel right. I feel like I'm leaking." Jim said with slurred words.

"Hell, it's that pointy-eared bastard." Eva heard Bones say before he forced the three round a corner to avoid him.

"Come on I think I saw a supply closet over there." Eva led them to a small closet where, once inside, the two began to change Jim out of his cadet uniform and into some black clothes.

Jim was in a world of his own as he tried to cope with the symptoms of whatever Bones had given him.

Once changed Bones then led them to the medical bay, Jim still heavily relying on the two to walk.

"Where are we?" Jim asked as they walked through the doors.

"Medical bay." Eva told Jim.

"This isn't worth it." Jim complained.

"A little suffering's good for the soul." Bones put a stop to his whining.

An attractive female nurse walked past causing Jim to turn his body to talk to her.

"Hi, how are you?" He asked, piling on the charm.

"Time and a place Jim." Eva told him as she manoeuvred him on to the bed Bones had found.

"My mouth is itchy, is that normal?" Jim wondered.

"Well, those symptoms won't last long. I'm going to give you a mild sedative." Bones said as he pulled out yet another injection.

"Agh," Jim moaned. "I wish I didn't know you."

"Don't be such an infant." Bones scolded him causing Eva to give out a small laugh. Jim shot her a look but then was distracting by a pain in his neck.

"Argh." He recoiled at the pain. "How long is it supposed to...

"Unbelievable." Bones muttered as the two watched Jim stop mid sentence and fall onto the bed.

"We sure know how to pick 'em, don't we Bones?" Eva sighed. The doctor sent her a raised eyebrow. "Anyway I better go get changed. I've got to report for duty."

Bones nodded as she left the medical bay and made her way to her station. Once there she was told she was late.

"Thanks for that Jim." Eva muttered as she took the uniform given to her and quickly got changed.

The colour red had grown on her over the years despite her initial reluctance. Though she wasn't shy about her body, she would have preferred to wear trousers. However she did like the shortness of the outfits as they made it easy to fight with, more flexibility. Plus she did have to admit some of the attention from the male officers was quite flattering. Many a time she had heard Jim complimenting whoever had come up with the Star Fleet uniform.

As she got changed she listened to the ship wide broadcast.

"May I have your attention, please." Eva could hear the thick accent on the speaker. "At twenty-two hundred hours, telemetry detected at an anomaly in the neutral zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from Wulcan High Command that their planet was experiencing seismic actiwity. Our mission is to assess the condition of Wulcan, and to assist in the ewacuations if necessary."

Eva went to her station and found herself sitting next to Uhura.

"Uhura what a pleasant surprise." Eva commented as she sat down. "I thought you were assigned on The U.S.S Farragut?"

"There was a mistake in the system." Uhura shrugged. Eva couldn't help smirk at the woman. If Eva wasn't such could friends with Jim, someone Uhura openly detested, then she could imagine herself being good friends with the girl next to her.

Eva got to work organising weapon supplies on the computer system. Boring as it was, it was the first steps towards being on the bridge and actually firing the weapons.

"Uhura," The sound of someone calling the name made Eva turn her head. She recognised that voice so wasn't surprised when she saw Jim running round the corner and up to Uhura and Eva. Eva had remained sitting while the other female had stood up. "Uhura."

"Kirk, what are you doing here?" The raven haired woman asked.

"The transmission from the Klingon prison planet, what exactly was..." He was cut off by Uhura when he raised his hands. Eva felt her eyes go wide in shock.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with your hands?!"

"Bones what did you do?" Eva hissed at the Doctor now scanning Jim.

"He's had a little allergic reaction." Bones told her.

"A little?"

"It-it-it... look, who is responsible for the Klingon attack?" Jim brought the attention back to him. "Was the ship Romul..."

"Was the ship what?" Uhura asked.

"What's happening to my mouth?" Jim turned his head slightly to address his friend.

"You got numb tongue?" McCoy asked.

"Numb tongue!" Jim repeated exasperated.

"I can fix that!" The doctor said then bent down to look at his supplies.

"Was the ship what?" Uhura asked again.

"Romuan!" Jim mumbled but neither understood.

"What?"

"Romuan."

" Romulan?" Eva guessed.

"Yeah" Jim nodded his head as he pointed at Eva.

"Yes." Uhura said.

"Yes!" Jim said to himself. Suddenly Bones appeared and stuck another needle into Jim's neck. "Ahh... dammit!"

The man then took off running with Bones close at his heels. Uhura and Eva shared a look before they were chasing after the pair.

"Kirk!" Eva called after him but the man was on a mission.

Quickly the group found themselves about to go onto the bridge.

"Jim!" McCoy called after him.

"What the hell's going on?" Uhura asked Eva as they ran.

"I know as much as you do." Eva told her.

"Jim, come back!" McCoy shouted one last time before it was too late and Jim was on the bridge.

So what's the one thing you do if you're a stowaway? Eva was pretty sure it was stay away from the Captain.

Jim had other ideas.

"Captain!" Jim announced. "Captain Pike, we have to stop the ship!"

"Kirk, how the hell did you get on board the Enterprise!" The Captain stood up when he saw Jim approaching.

"Captain, this man's under the influence of a severe reaction of a Melvaran flea vaccine, completely delusional. I take full responsibility." Bones tried to help and pull Jim back but he wasn't having it.

"Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster. It's being attacked by Romulans." The room grew quiet.

"Romulans?" Pike scoffed. "Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy take him back to medical, we'll have words later."

"Aye Captain." McCoy took the order but Jim wasn't done.

"Look, sir, that same anomaly..."

Suddenly the Vulcan joined in and the three went into a debate, one which Eva was having trouble trying to keep up with. However Jim's shout over the rest silenced the room.

"This Cadet is trying to save the bridge." Jim shouted.

"By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission?" Commander Spock questioned.

"It's not a rescue mission, listen, it's an attack." Jim turned to the Captain trying to ignore the Vulcan.

"Based on what facts?" But the Vulcan needed to know everything.

"That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space that we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth. Before a Romulan ship attacked the USS Kelvin." Jim directed at Spock before turning his attention back to Pike. "You know that, sir, I read your dissertation. That ship which had formidable and advanced weaponry was never seen or heard from again. The Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space and at twenty-three hundred hours last night, there was an attack. Forty-seven Klingon warbirds destroyed by a Romulan, sir. It was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship."

"And you know of this Klingon attack how?" Pike wondered. Jim looked towards Uhura. She paused for a moment before speaking.

"Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate." The Cadet told the Captain.

"We're warping into a trap, sir. The Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that." Jim said.

"The Cadet's logic is sound." Spock surprised Eva by saying. "And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics, we would be wise to accept her conclusion."

"Scan Vulcan space, check for any transmissions in Romulan." Pike ordered. Eva at this point looked at Bones and the two shared a look of worry.

"Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan." A male lieutenant said.

"What about you?" Pike turned to Uhura. "Do you speak Romulan? Cadet?"

"Uhura." She answered. "All three dialects, sir."

"Uhura, relieve the lieutenant."

The woman was stunned for a moment before complying with the order.

"Hannity, hail the USS Truman." Pike ordered next.

"All the other ships are out of warp, sir, and have arrived at Vulcan, but we seemed to have lost all contact." A woman, Eva supposed was called Hannity, told the Captain.

"Sir, I pick up no Romulan transmission, or transmission of any kind in the area." Uhura informed Pike as she worked the computer.

"It's because they're being attacked." Jim said.

"Shields up, red alert." The Captain said after a pause. He then sat down in his chair ready for battle.

"Arrival in Vulcan in five seconds... four... three... two..." The pilot started counting down.

Eva had been stood next to Bones as they watched the whole scene play out. She looked towards her friend as they shared yet another worried look.

They emerged into what could only be described as a scrap yard.

Eva looked at all the fallen ships, all the lives lost. All those people she knew back at the academy were now dead if they weren't on the Enterprise. She hoped some had got to safety and had been evacuated. But the lack of shuttles and contact was enough for Eva to know there was likely to be no survivors. Everyone else sensed it too but they couldn't grieve as the ship was thrown side to side trying to avoid debris.

Eva heard the Captain giving orders but was more focused on trying to stay up right. She nearly fell to the ground but Jim managed to catch her arm and keep her up right. She sent him a quick look of thanks before she grabbed onto the banister he was holding on to and the two watched as a ship came onto screen.

It was massive. Bigger than anything Eva had ever seen before.

"Jesus." She whispered under her breath.

"Captain, they're locking torpedoes." Eva heard Spock say.

"Avert auxiliary power from port nacelles to forward shields." Pike ordered.

A slam to the side sent the whole crew stumbling. Eva managed to keep on her feet this time though.

"Sulu, status report." The Captain demanded.

"Shields at thirty-two percent." The pilot told him. "They're weapons are powerful, sir. We can't take another hit like that."

"Get me Starfleet Command."

"Captain, the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere." Spock informed him. "Its signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities."

"All power to forward shields. Prepare to fire all weapons."

Eva watched as the ship prepared itself. Eva wanted to help but there was nothing she could do. She was stood standing, watching all the action around her like Jim and Bones.

"Captain, we're being hailed." Uhura said.

The ship was no longer being fired with weapons, a relaxing clam before the storm Eva thought.

"Hello." A Romulan appeared on the screen.

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike." The Captain spoke. "To whom am I speaking?"

"Hi Christopher," The Romulan spoke causally. "I'm Nero."

"You've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw. I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location."

"I do not speak for the Empire." Nero said. "We stand apart, as does your Vulcan crewmember, isn't that right, Spock?"

The room looked at the Commander who stood up and approached the screen.

"Pardon me, I do not believe that you and I are acquainted?" Spock said.

"No, we're not. Not yet." Eva was confused at Nero's words, as was everyone else. "Spock, there's something I would like you to see." He paused before continuing. "Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle, come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all."

The screen was cut off and an eerie silence was left in its place. Pike stood up as his crew watched him.

"He'll kill you, you know that." Jim stated.

"Your survival is unlikely." Spock agreed with him.

"Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake."

"I, too, agree. You should re-think your strategy."

"I understand that." Pike told the pair before turning to look at the room. "I need officers who have been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat."

"I have sir." Eva stepped forward.

"What's your name cadet?" Pike asked her.

"Eva Smith." The Captain looked at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"Come with me." He said and she nodded her head at the order. "Kirk, you too. You're not supposed to be here anyway. Chekov, you have the conn."

Jim looked at Eva before the two followed the Captain with Spock as well.

Pike took them down to a loading bay were people were running around trying to fix the damage. Eva was walking behind Spock and Jim who were following the captain.

"Without transporters, we can't beam off the ship, we can't assist Vulcan, we can't do our job. Mister Kirk, Miss Smith, engineer Olson, will space-jump from the shuttle. You will land on that machine they lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gear. You'll get inside and you'll disable it, then you'll beam back to the ship." Pike told them.

Eva felt her heart beat rise slightly at the knowledge of what they had to do. Yes she had done space jumps but only in training. If not done right then they would mean certain death.

"Mister Spock, I'm leaving you in command of the Enterprise." Pike continued. "Once we have transport capabilities, communications back up, you'll contact Starfleet, report what the hell's going on here. And if all else fails, fall back, rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian system."

The group came to a lift that opened at their presence. Pike had one more surprise up his sleeve though.

"Kirk, I'm promoting you to first officer." There was a pause before Spock.

"Captain, please, I apologize. The complexities of human pranks escape me." Eva would have laughed if she was not still in shock about what had just happened.

"It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the Captain, you are. Let's go." He walked into the lift with Eva and Kirk following.

"Sir, after we knock out that drill, what happens to you?" Jim asked as the two stood behind the Captain.

"Oh, I guess you'll have to come and get me." The Captain said before turning to Spock. "Careful with the ship, Spock. She's brand new."

The doors closed and the lift fell into silence.

Eva looked at Jim who felt her eyes on him. He looked at her with raised eyebrows but a smug grin was plastered on his lips.

She gave out a small laugh and rolled her eyes but immediately sobered when the Captain looked at her.

"Sorry sir." She muttered. The Captain turned back around. Eva found it more difficult than ever not to burst into laughter, especially with Jim smirking next to her.

They reached the hangar and once the doors were opened Pike let them go get their suits on.

The two geared up in silence. It was only when they were walking back to the Captain did Jim speak.

"Are you not going to congratulate me?" He asked.

"I will when we get transported back onto this ship alive." She told him, refusing to look at him.

"I will when we get transported back onto this ship alive...sir." Eva sent him a deadly look which only made his sly grin smugger.

"Enough flirting you too. Let's get going." Pike said once they were in ear shot. Jim sent a wink her way but Eva replied with an eye roll.

They quickly ran on board, Jim in his blue suit followed by Eva in her gold one. Olson was already sat there looking pumped up about something. Pike went straight to the pilot's chair.

"You got the charges right?" Jim asked Olson.

"Oh yeah." The man nodded his head with excitement. "I can't wait to kick some Romulan arse. Right?"

"Yeah." Jim nodded his head though he showed no enthusiasm.

"Can't wait." Eva copied Jim ; both were perplexed by the man's behaviour.

The shuttle took off and Eva felt her stomach tighten in knots.

"You ready?" Jim asked her.

"As I'll ever been." Eva grinned at him. The two shared a look, both seeing the panic in each other's eyes.

They were snapped out of it though by Pike's voice calling from the front.

"Pre-jump." He announced.

The three jumpers in the back got themselves ready. Eva pulled up the black hood before placing her helmet on. The doors to the front of the ship closed.

"Gentlemen and lady, we're approaching the drop zone." Pike told them. The three stood up as three bars appeared from the ceiling. Each one grabbed on to a separate one. Eva could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "You have one shot to land on that platform. They may have defences so pull your chute as late as possible. Three... two... one."

The gravity was turned off and all three hit the ceiling. Eva sent one last look at Kirk and the two sent each other the briefest of nods before they returned to facing the floor.

"Remember, the Enterprise won't be able to beam you back until you turn off that drill." Pike reminded them. "Good luck."

Then Eva was falling.


	4. Space Jump

There was just silence.

All Eva could hear was her own breathing as she fell through space. Though they had talked about it at the academy they could never truly describe the feeling of a space jump. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Her breathing sped up as they entered the atmosphere, they clouded up the bottom of her visor.

"Kirk to Enterprise." The sound of Jim's voice in her ear calmed her slightly. She could see Olson and Kirk up ahead. "Distance to target, five thousand meters."

"Forty-six hundred meters from the platform." The Russian kid said in her ear next.

"Forty-two hundred meters to target." Eva read off her screen.

"Four thousand meters." Jim said almost immediately. They were picking up speed.

"Three thousand meters." Eva said.

"Two thousand meters."

"Pull your chute." Eva almost shouted. She pressed the button and felt relief at the parachute unfolded behind her. Her speed decreased dramatically and part of her was relieved to see Jim's chute open as well.

"Two thousand meters!" She heard Olson yell in her ear. She hadn't even realised he hadn't pulled his chute yet.

"C'mon, pull your chute, Olson!"Jim tried.

"Not yet! Fifteen hundred meters!"

"Olson dammit. Pull the bloody chute!" Eva demanded of the engineer.

"One thousand meters." He pulled his chute but it was too late. He couldn't get a good enough landing and was pulled into the fiery blaze underneath the platform.

Eva couldn't help but gasp as her eyes went wide. She quickly snapped out of it though when she watched Jim go into land but his landing wasn't any good either.

"Jim!" Eva yelled as she watched him fall. He managed to grab onto something however his chute was pulling him back. Releasing one hand, he pressed the button for his chute to return to its case before he ripped off his helmet.

Eva found herself smiling but not for long as a Romulan appeared and began to attack Kirk. Jim ran forward and managed to stop the gun being aimed at him but it still fired. Eva looked up to see the new holes in her chute.

"Shit." She muttered as she struggled to direct herself onto the platform. She missed and nearly swung into the flames.

She could feel the sweat on her brow from the heat but concentrated on lifting her legs up and finding a stable point. Crunched as a ball she put her power into her legs and pushed away. It gave her enough time to press the button on her chest to retract the chute.

The thing had got caught on the platform and had managed to stop her from entering the fiery stream but it was now pulling her towards another one.

She grabbed hold of whatever she could to stop herself going any further. With her free hand she saw a piece of metal sticking out. She ripped it off the platform and used it to cut the wires attaching her to her parachute.

Once free she ripped her helmet off and pulled the black hood down, breathing in fresh air. She couldn't relax for long though as another Romulan joined the deck and was making his way over to her.

She pulled out her phaser but the man was charging at her. She didn't have enough time to fire before he collided with her and sent her sprawling. He lifted his sword about to finish her but instead she swept her leg and took his from under him. His sword scattered away from them. Eva watched as her phaser fell over the edge of the platform.

Once the two were stood back up the Romulan charged again but Eva was expecting it. She flipped over the Romulan and when he turned she sent a roundhouse kick to his head. He stumbled, surprised by her strength, but she didn't give him long to think as next she uppercut his jaw.

He retaliated with a punch to the side of her head. It sent her spinning for a moment but she regained her senses in time to duck out of the way of his next punch. His leg came up but she blocked the kick with her arms before grabbing the next kick mid way. Once she had his leg she threw him to the side.

He quickly recovered though and this time he grabbed her around her mid section as he barrelled at her. He threw her up before slamming her hard onto the platform. She groaned in pain but looked up to see he was not finished. She rolled out of the way of the boot heading for her head.

Luck was on her side as she stood up right next to the dropped sword. She picked it up and swung, killing the Romulan. She kicked his body and it fell into the flames.

She dropped the sword and turned to look at Jim but her heart nearly stopped.

Quick as she could she kicked the Romulan, about to stomp on the only hand keeping Jim alive, square in the back. He fell forward and Eva watched as he fell to the Vulcan world below.

"Give me your hand." Eva shouted to Jim so he could hear her. She held out her hand as Jim looked up at his crouching friend. "C'mon!"

With quite a bit of effort Jim managed to lock hands with Eva who then pulled him up.

The two stood hunched over trying to catch their breath.

They stared at each other for a moment before they both erupted into smiles.

"Remind you of some of the bar fights we used to get into?" Kirk asked.

"Used to?" Eva repeated causing both to laugh. They were shouting to be heard of over the noise of whatever they were stood on. "Olson had the charges!"

"I know!" Kirk said.

"So what do we do?"

"This!"

He walked over and picked up a dropped Romulan gun and began to shoot at the centre of the platform. Eva smiled as she picked up another one and joined in on the firing.

After the fire stopped beneath them, the two halted their firing. Suddenly their attention was drawn by something being fired out of the Romulan ship. The two ran to the edge of the platform and watched as it entered the hole that had been created.

"Kirk to Enterprise." Jim said into his wrist communicator. "They just launched something at the planet, through the hole they just drilled. Do you copy Enterprise?

"Yes, sir." Someone spoke to them.

"Jim I don't know what it's doing but we need to get out of here." Eva said as she watched the planet below begin to crumble.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Beam us outta here!" Kirk demanded as he walked away from Eva and into the middle of the platform.

"Standby, locking on your signal." A female voice told them.

Without warning the drill began to move. Eva couldn't keep her footing and could feel herself going.

"Jim!" She called but it was too late. She watched as he reached out to her but she was already falling.

"EVA!" Jim shouted before launching himself off the platform after her.

She tried to spread herself out as she fell but pure fear was running through her veins.

"Eva!" She heard a voice behind her. She managed to move her body so she could look up, she saw Jim falling after her. He managed to catch up as he placed his hands by his side to go faster. "Hold on!"

She didn't need to be told twice as the two clung to each other.

"I got ya!" Kirk told her. "Now, pull my chute!"

Eva pressed the button on his chest but his chute simply broke off. The two were still free falling. She couldn't look instead she just buried her head into Jim's shoulder, he responded by holder her tighter. "Kirk to Enterprise! We're falling without a chute! Beam us up!"

"I'm trying. I can't lock onto your signal, you're moving too fast." Eva was vaguely away of a female telling them.

"Beam us out!" Kirk demanded.

"Jim?" Eva tried shouting at him but he ignored her.

"Enterprise, where are you?"

"Jim please-"

"Now, now, now!" Kirk shouted to whoever was talking to him on the Enterprise. "Do it now!"

Eva closed her eyes waiting for impact, surprisingly hitting the floor didn't kill her. She opened her eyes to see herself in the transporter room of the Enterprise, Jim lying next to her.

"God." He muttered as he sat up slightly.

"Thanks." She told him as she copied his actions.

"I couldn't let my wingman die now could I?" He joked. Eva lightly punched him on the arm as the two gave out a small laugh.

"Clear the pad. I'm beaming to the surface." Spock announced as he walked into the room.

"The surface of what?" Kirk asked as he and Eva left the pad. "What, are you going down there? Are you nuts? Spock, you can't do that?!"

"Energize." The kneeling Vulcan commanded and soon he was transported.

"He knows what he's doing Kirk." Eva said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Silence filled the room as they waited for news of their captain.

"Spock to Enterprise." His voice came suddenly through the speakers. "Get us out now!"

"Don't move. Stay right where you are." The Russian whizz kid told them. "Transport in five...four... three... two..."

Alarms began blaring and Eva stepped forward to look over the kid's shoulder and at the screen.

"You're losing her." Eva told him.

"I know, I know." His hands were a blur as he worked his fingers over the screen. Eva could see the panic in his eyes but a sudden stop in the alarms told her what had happened.

"Mother!" They heard Spock cry through the speakers.

"No, I lost her." The Russian kid muttered, sadness filling his voice.

Eva looked up to see the rest of the Vulcan council. Spock stood there with an outstretched hand.

The room was silent.

Eva looked towards the floor not wanting to see the face of the Captain. She knew all to well the grief of losing a parent.

* * *

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Bones asked her as she sat in the tarnished medical bay. "Two." He gave her a concerned look. "And a thumb."

"This isn't the time for joking." He told her as he started to shine a light in her eyes. Eva rolled her eyes but kept silent.

The room was full of the Vulcan council all receiving treatment. Spock was there too, still to say a word after the transporter room. Jim was sat behind her getting his hand wrapped.

"You're perfectly fine." Bones sighed.

"I told you I would be." Eva shrugged as she hopped down.

"There isn't even a scratch on yer." Bones commented. Eva shrugged again. "You know your files are still classified. Even now when I'm the chief medical officer."

"You made chief?" Eva asked. "Congrats Bones."

"Stop trying to change the subject. Why can't I see your medical file?"

"I have no idea." Eva told him truthfully. She was distracted though as she watched Jim stand up and leave.

"You better go talk to him." Bones said. "He didn't flirt with a single of the nurses so something must be up."

"Cheers Bones." Eva thanked him before following Kirk. "Jim, wait."

When he heard her voice he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Eva." He said. Once she had joined him the two continued walking.

"You're gonna tell me what's up?"

"Nothing's up." Jim shrugged. "Why would there be?"

The two stepped into a lift. Once it was travelling Eva pressed the button to halt it.

"Jim." She said as she stepped in front of him.

"You nearly died out there today." He said not looking at her. "Plus Pike is missing and Vulcan is completely gone. What do you expect? Me to be all happy about it?"

"No." Eva told him. "But I expect you to use the friends you have to talk. It won't do you any good if you bottle it all up."

"Can you imagine it though?" He asked quietly. "Watching as your whole home planet was destroyed in front of you?"

"No I can't and I hope I never have to." Eva said. Jim was going to say something else before he paused and looked at her.

"I never asked if you're okay?"

"I'm better than dead." Eva shrugged. "Which reminds me."

She slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" Jim said as he held his palm to his face and looked at her. "What was that for?"

"For throwing yourself off after me." Eva told him.

"Well sorry if I didn't want to bring back a corpse." Kirk shot back at her. Before he could understand her mood swings, she had wrapped him in a hug.

"But thank you for doing it." She told him. She was just smaller than him so rested her head on his shoulder. He was hesitant at first before he wrapped his arms around her midsection and buried his head into the crook of her neck.

Eva always hated to admit how nice hugging Jim felt.

The two broke apart after a while. Eva reached over and started the lift again.

"By the way, congratulations...sir" She said.

"Thank you...cadet." He sent her a smug grin which she replied with a little shake of head, trying to cover up the fact she was smiling as well.

They then stood side by side not saying a word.

The doors opened and the pair walked onto the bridge.


	5. Logical

**I've basically made something up in this chapter about weapons officer, I'm not entirely sure the original series had them. I don't mean to offend anyone if I've made a complete fool of myself but I'm evoking creative license on this one.**

**Also thank you for the reviews and follows, definitely giving me the incentive to write more. Actually wasn't going to post this today but changed my mind.**

**Enjoy**

**Vex**

* * *

"He's going to kick you out of the chair." Eva told Kirk. She was stood leaning on the banister just behind the Captain's seat. Her arms were crossed as they waited for the Acting Captain.

Jim sent her a smug grin in response, he was obviously loving the power Eva thought. She looked to Bones stood on the other side of the chair, sharing her annoyed look. She looked back to Jim and Eva couldn't help but internally wince when she saw the wounds forming on her friend's face. He was getting a black eye as well as a few cuts. She still didn't understand how she didn't have bruises to show.

"Have you confirmed that Nero is heading for Earth?" Spock said upon entering the bridge.

"Their trajectory suggests no other destination Captain." Uhura told him.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Spock said. He began to pace the bridge.

"Earth may be his next stop but we have to assume every Federation planet's a target." Jim said. Eva could see the concentration on his face.

"Out of the chair." Spock said without even looking.

Jim, with reluctance, came and stood next to Eva. Within moments he was already leaning against the bar himself.

"Well, if the Federation is a target, why didn't they destroy us?" The Russian whiz-kid, Eva now knew to be called Pavel Chekov, asked.

"Why would they?" Sulu countered. "Why waste the weapons? We obviously weren't a threat."

"That is not it." Spock said as he made his way to the front of the bridge. He looked out to the blackness of space. "He said he wanted me to see something. The destruction of my home planet."

"I still don't know how they did that." Eva spoke, while shaking her head. "I've study every single weapon that Star Fleet has ever come across." She wasn't exaggerating when she said that, she had specialised in weaponry and to get the marks she had, she needed to know every single one. "None have ever been able to create a black hole like that."

"Where did the Romulans get that kind of weaponry anyway?" Bones asked.

"The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole may suggest an answer." Spoke told them. He turned around to face them and they could all see he was not joking. Well that's if Vulcans ever did joke. "Such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space-time."

"Dammit man I'm a doctor, not a physicist." Bones snapped. "Are you actually suggesting they're from the future?!"

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Spock recited to them.

"How poetic." Eva muttered. "Who doesn't like a bit of Sherlock Holmes in the middle of space?"

"What would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?" Jim wondered aloud.

"As Captain he'll know all the details of Starfleet's defences." Eva said.

"What we need to do is catch up to that ship." Jim said as he pushed himself away from the bar. "Disable it, take it over, and get Pike back."

"We are technologically outmatched in every way." Spock put him down straight away. "A rescue attempt would be illogical."

"Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake him." Chekov informed them.

"Then what about assigning engineering crews to try and boost our warp gear?" Kirk suggested.

"Remaining power and crew are being used to repair radiation leaks on the lower decks..." Spock began.

"Okay, alright. There's got to be some way..." Jim tried to talk over him as he approached the Acting Captain.

"...we must gather with the rest of Starfleet, to balance the terms of the next engagement." Spock carried on though not deterred by Kirk's voice.

"There won't be a next engagement." Jim finally raised his voice and the Vulcan stopped to listen to him. "By the time we've gathered, it'll be too late. But you say he's from the future, knows what's going to happen, then the logical thing is to be unpredictable."

"You are assuming that Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold." Spock told him. If Eva didn't know better she would call his tone patronising. However Vulcans did not show emotion. "To the contrary, Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history beginning with the attack on the USS Kelvin, culminating in the events of today thereby creating an entire new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party."

"An alternate reality." Uhura said as she stepped forward.

"Precisely." Spock looked at her before making his way back to his chair. "Whatever our lives might have been, if the time continuum was disrupted, our destinies have changed. Mr. Sulu, plot a course to the Laurentian system warp factor three."

"Spock, don't do that." Jim pleaded. "Running back to the rest of the fleet for a, a, a confab is a massive waste of time..."

"...orders issued by Captain Pike when he left..." Spock tried speaking over Jim.

"He also ordered us to go back and get him." Jim argued. "Spock, you are Captain now! You have to be..."

"I am aware of my responsibilities..."

"Every second we waste, Nero's getting closer to his next target."

"That is correct and why I am instructing you to accept the fact that I alone..."

"I will not allow us to go backwards..." Kirk's voice was growing louder and Eva began to worry.

"Jim!" She warned him as she stood taller, coming away from the beam.

"...instead of hunting Nero down!" The room was silent after his outburst. He had literally shouted at the Captain.

"Security, escort him out." Spock said.

Two men came forward and placed their hands roughly on Kirk's arm. He looked to Bones then Eva before moving away. She watched as Jim walked with them for a moment before he had had enough. Throwing one guy off him, Jim then elbowed the other in the face.

"Jim stop!" Eva said as she stepped forward but he wasn't listening to her.

Suddenly Spock stepped forward and pinched his shoulder. It looked like a harmless pinch but when Jim fell to the floor Eva realised the Vulcan had used a nerve pinch.

"Get him off this ship." Was all Spock said.

As they carried his limp body out Eva shot forward.

"You can't do that." Eva said. "That's in violation-"

"Eva don't." Bones warned as he stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I would advise you listen to the doctor's words Cadet." Spock said.

Eva let out a sigh of frustration before ripping her shoulder out of Bones's grip.

Spock turned to the room and began to give out orders but Eva turned to Bones.

"He can't do that Bones." Eva complained.

"I know that but we don't need both of you off this ship." Bones told her, almost telling her off in a way. "Now keep that temper under check or I'll sedate yer."

"You just try." Eva shot back.

"I gotta get back to the medical bay." Bones said. "Maybe you should go back down to weapons-"

"Cadet Smith may I have a word." Spock interrupted their conversation.

"What does he want?" Eva whispered.

"I don't know but remember I have a sedative with your name on it." Bones warned her.

"Cadet Smith." Spock repeated.

"I'll see you later...if I haven't been kicked off the ship." Eva said to Bones who wasn't impressed by her joke. She turned to see Spock was standing a few meters behind them. "Yes Captain?"

"I have decided to promote you to weapons officer." Spock said once she was standing next to him.

"What?" Eva couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I have been reading your file and believe you will be most suited to the post."

"But sir I'm only a cadet. I'm sure you have more experienced Lieutenants then me." Eva had forgotten for the moment about Kirk as she was still in shock. This should take years to achieve, she shouldn't be getting it on her first flight.

"All who have specialised in the weapons field do not have as strong an academic record or character references as yourself."

"But I thought Officer Higgs was the weapons officer?"

"Officer Higgs is dead." Spock informed her with no emotion in his voice. "I have had others filling in for you until it was the right time for you to take your position."

"But sir...there are others who..." Eva trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"Yes there are but you are the most logical choice." Spock told. "Please relieve the Lieutenant at the station Lieutenant Smith."

"Yes sir." Spock nodded at her before returning to the Captain's chair.

Eva stood there a moment in shock still not quite believing what she had just been told. She had just been promoted to not only a Lieutenant but the weapons officer of the Enterprise as well.

The shock of the situation lasted for a moment though before she made her way over to the desk left of the Captain's chair, behind Sulu. It didn't have a chair but she didn't mind. She felt awkward telling the person on duty to leave but they left without hesitation.

She stood there a moment admiring the computer in front of her as well as the weapons desk. Her fingers hovered over the top afraid to touch anything.

"Okay Lieutenant Smith, let's do this." She nodded and whispered to herself.

She placed her hand on the screen which reacted to her touch. She worked naturally with it

and was quickly immersing herself with system checks.

All the time though the back of her mind kept thinking about Jim and hoping he was alright.

* * *

"Weapons officer huh?" The familiar husky voice said next to her. Eva looked up to see Bones stood by her desk.

"I assure you I was more surprised." Eva told him.

"Ah Doctor McCoy." The two looked to Spock sat in the Captain's chair.

"You wanted to see me?" Bones asked the Captain.

"Yes, Lieutenant Smith may I have a moment?" Spock said as he stood up. Bones and Eva shared a confused look but both approached the Captain and walked with him to a secluded part of the bridge.

"I am aware that James Kirk is a friend of you both." The Captain began. "I recognize that supporting me as you did must have been difficult."

"Is that a thank you?" Bones questioned. Eva kept her mouth shut knowing she wasn't exactly as supporting as she could have been.

"I am simply acknowledging your difficulties." Spock told them.

"Permission to speak freely sir."

"I welcome it." The Vulcan turned around to look at the pair.

"Do you? Okay, then." Eva could see Bones about to explode. "Are you out of your Vulcan mind? Are you making the logical choice sending Kirk away? Probably but the right one? You know back home we got a saying, if you're gonna ride in the Kentucky Derby you don't leave your prize stallion in the stable."

"A curious metaphor Doctor as a stallion must first be broken before it can reach its potential." Spock countered.

"You don't get it do you?" Eva joined in. "Jim may be hot headed and arrogant and well... a whole other bunch of annoying qualities but the man's instincts are something you can't teach."

"Yet he has been taught to respect the orders of his commanding officers. Therefore when he acts out of line a suitable punishment must be given." Spock said and Eva could even see the hint of a smug smile at the corner of his lips infuriating her even more.

"My god man. You could at least act like it was a hard decision." Bones snapped.

"I intend to assist in the effort to re-establish communication with Starfleet. However, if crew morale was better served by my roaming the halls weeping, I will gladly defer to your medical expertise." Something caught his eye sight behind them. "Excuse me."

The Captain left the pair who were both still fuming.

"Green-blooded hobgoblin." Bones whispered under his breath. Eva snorted at his remark before her faced turned sober.

"Do you reckon Jim's okay?" She asked. "It was class M planet he sent him to. God knows what's on it."

"He'll be fine. He always is." Bones patted her on the shoulder showing one of those rare moments that he actually had a soft side. It was gone in an instant though. "Now stop your yapping and get back to work. I have an engineer to deal with, with a screwdriver in his ear." Eva opened her mouth to say something but Bones cut her off. "Don't ask."

Eva nodded her head before the two parted ways.

As she returned to her station once again she found her mind thinking back to Jim. There was this deep fear for him and she kept telling herself it was because her friend in danger. However part of her knew that it was something more than friendship she was feeling.

* * *

"Captain Spock, detecting unauthorized access to water turbine control board." Chekov informed the bridge. It snapped Eva from her thoughts of Jim who she was thinking about...again.

"Bring up the video." Spock ordered.

Eva found herself smiling when she saw who the cause of the disturbance was. Jim was stood there with a stranger but never the less she was relieved to see her friend safe again aboard the Enterprise.

"Security, seal the engineering deck." Spock didn't sound so impressed. "We have intruders in turbine section three. Set phasers to stun."

Ten minutes later she watched as Kirk and the stranger where led onto the bridge. He caught a quick glance at her and she could see the flicker of surprise at finding her on the bridge. It was only quick though as soon he was occupied with the Vulcan Captain.

"Who are you?" Spock asked the stranger.

"I'm with him." Eva could hear the Scottish accent on the man.

"He's with me." Kirk said over the man.

"We're travelling at warp speed. How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?" Spock asked next.

"You're the genius, you figure it out." Jim shot back.

"As Acting Captain of this vessel, I order you to answer the question."

"Well I'm not telling, Acting Captain." Eva could tell Jim was up to something but she wasn't sure what exactly. "What di... What, now, that doesn't frustrate you, does it? My lack of cooperation? That, that doesn't make you angry?"

_What are you doing Jim? _Eva thought.

"Are you a member of Starfleet?" Spock turned his attention to the Scotsman.

"I...um...yes." The man kept looking between the Vulcan and the blonde haired man. "Can I get a towel please?"

"Under penalty of court martial I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard this ship while moving at warp." Though Vulcans don't show emotions, Eva could see the Captain starting to crack.

"Well..."

"Don't answer him." Kirk cut in.

"You will answer me." Spock demanded.

"I'd rather not take sides." The man stated. Wise choice, Eva thought.

"What is it with you Spock? Hmm?" Jim took a step closer to the Captain. Eva didn't like where this was going. "Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered and you're not even upset."

"If you're presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken." The two's voices had attained a low volume but the bridge was silent making their words travel.

"And yet you were the one who said fear was necessary for command." Kirk reminded him. "Did you see his ship? Do you see what he did?"

"Yes, of course I did."

"So, are you afraid or aren't you?"

"I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion."

"Then why don't you stop me."

"Step away from me, Mister..."

"What is it like not to feel anger or heartbreak or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?" Jim's voice was getting louder and louder.

"Back away from me..." Spock warned but Jim kept pressing.

"You feel nothing! It must not even compute for you! You never loved her!"

With a yell Spock punched Jim straight across the face. Eva watched in shock as the Vulcan finally released all his pent up emotion. Jim was helpless to do anything, not quite expecting the response he had achieved. Eva would have intervened but she was too in shock to make herself move.

Spock placed his hand on Jim's throat and Eva could see Jim struggling to breath. Eva's breath hitched in her throat but like everyone else in the bridge, her mind just couldn't react. It couldn't understand the events that had just unfolded. Only one person seemed to be able to speak up.

"Spock!" An older Vulcan shouted.

For a moment Spock kept his hold on Jim until you could literally see in his face the realization of what he had just done.

He let go of Jim and the room heard his coughs and heavy breathing, trying to refill air in his lungs. Spock slowly turned around and faced the man who had called him; the man who he had been talking to previously and the man, Eva now realised, who was his father.

Spock's own breathing was heavy as he stared at the man before he approached Bones. He didn't look at anyone as he spoke.

"I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log." Spock announced then he left the room.

Eva looked to Jim and the two shared a look. Both knew what it now meant for him.

After a moment his father followed him out.

"I like this ship! You know, it's exciting." The Scotsman told the crew, his shoulders bouncing with fun.

"Well congratulations Jim." Bones scolded the other man. "Now we've got no Captain and no goddamn first officer to replace him."

"Yeah we do." Kirk stood up and made his way to the chair.

"What?" McCoy asked.

"Pike promoted him to first officer before he left the ship." Eva told not only Bones but the whole bridge.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bones said.

"Thanks for the support." Kirk muttered as he sat down in the chair.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing...Captain." Uhura said with venom as she made her way past the desk.

"So do I." Kirk admitted. He then pressed some buttons on the arm of his chair before he broadcasted to the whole ship. "Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is James Kirk. Mister Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to Acting Captain. I know you were all expecting to regroup with fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes."

Eva felt her heartbeat rise again as she realised what this meant. Kirk sent one fleeting glance to her before he faced the front of the bridge.

"Either we're going down, or they are." He continued. "Kirk out."


	6. Incentives

They had managed to lock onto the ship and were travelling before Eva decided to approach Jim. She had made sure all the weapons were usable and had reports to say torpedoes were armed and ready. The phasers too were primed and waiting.

She took off the headset she wore, an ear piece with a small microphone attached to it. It was so she was able to communicate with the ensigns working on the different levels to make sure all was in order and all was coordinated.

She stepped out from behind her desk and stood next to Jim's chair. He could feel her presence before she spoke.

"So are we going to discuss how you plan to defeat this ship, save Earth and get Captain Pike back? Or are you just going to keep it a secret in your head?" Jim looked to her with a small smirk on his lips which she reciprocated. She paused for a moment before speaking again. "Captain."

Upon hearing her say it, Jim's smile grew even wider. There was just something about the way she said it that he loved.

"Well I had planned to infiltrate Nero's ship." Kirk said as he stood up.

"Jim that's crazy." Bones said stepping forward. He was still there as he was doing medical checks on Jim after being stranded on a class M planet. Jim for the most part ignored him and got on with his new duties.

"You'll be killed." Eva said, worry evident in her voice. Jim looked at her for a moment with a maturity Eva had never seen before, before he stood up and made his way to a board at the bottom right of the bridge.

"Not if I can sneak in through the cargo bay." Jim said pulling up the known blue prints of Romulan ships on the screen, hoping Nero's might have something in common with them.

"And I'm telling you, their weaponry is too advanced." Eva said as she joined him at the board. "Besides we'll be detected before you even have chance to beam aboard."

"Eva's right Jim." Bones said as he joined them.

"Sulu," Jim called the pilot over who quickly joined them. "Do you reckon you could avoid being detected?"

"I don't think so Captain." Sulu answered honestly. No one noticed Chekov leave his chair and make his way to another board.

"If we get too close we'll be annihilate." Eva told them. "I've checked through our weapons supplies and they could destroy any other ship. But while Nero's shields are still up, it would be like hitting them with a pillow."

"I was listening to some of their transmissions and they said they had weak points." Uhura said as she too joined them. There was now a small crowd hovering by the board.

"But we don't know where these weak points are." Eva pointed out. "We would be shooting randomly and hoping luck is on our side."

"If we go undetected long enough to get a shot off." Sulu said. They looked to Kirk for a moment who was deep in thought.

"You still want to go on that ship don't you?" Eva asked.

"Pike is-"

"Damn Captain Pike for a moment and think about your chances of survival!" Eva almost shouted. At her outburst the group turned to look at her. She could feel Jim's eyes staring at her but she looked at the board pulling something up on the screen. The blush was evident on her cheeks. "Look through all our databases and we have no blue prints of this ship. You would be going in blind."

"I could try and get close enough-" Sulu began but was cut off by Uhura.

"They would detect us strai-"

"What else can we do?" Sulu argued back.

"Uhura's right, we would be slaughtered." Eva backed up the communication officer.

"How else are we supposed to stop the god damn thing?" Bones asked growing increasing frustrated. "Even if Jim goes on board and gets Pike, we're still outgunned."

"We ignite the red matter." Jim said quietly but they all heard.

"The what?" Eva asked.

"The stuff that makes the black holes." Jim explained.

"How did-" Eva began but was cut off by Sulu.

"But if too close to Earth then the planet would get sucked in." Sulu pointed out.

"Then we need to lead the Romulan ship away." Jim said matter-of-factly.

"And how do we do that?" Bones wondered.

"We could hack into their system and turn their shields off." Uhura suggested.

"To advanced." Eva told her. "The Russian whiz-kid has been trying since we encountered the ship." Eva then began to wonder where the kid had gone.

"Whatever the case we need to get aboard Nero's ship undetected." Jim said. "First to get Pike and then to turn off their shields or create the black hole."

"And just go in there guns blazing, Jim. No..." Bones began.

"I'm telling you the math doesn't support..." Sulu also began and the two entered a quiet conversation.

Jim was leaning over the console and Eva could see his stress. She gently placed her hand on his forearm and he looked up into her eyes.

"Remember there are no 'no-win situations'." She reminded him and he sent her a small smile. "We've just got to keep thinking."

He nodded but before the two could bounce ideas off each other the Russian teenager interrupted them.

"Captain Kork, Captain Kork!" He said as he ran towards them.

"Yes, Chekov." Jim said somewhat annoyed that Chekov had broken the moment between him and Eva. He stood up to his full height and turned to the Russian. The rest of the group finished their conversations and looked at the teenager. "What is it?"

"Based on the fastest course from Wulcan, I have projected that Nero will travel past Saturn. Like you said, we need to stay inwisible to Nero or he'll destroy us." Chekov told them. Eva was vaguely aware of Scotty, as he told her he liked to be called, coming into the picture with a towel in his ear. "If Mister Scott can get us to warp factor four, and if we drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons, say Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will make us inwisible to Nero's sensors. From there, as long as the drill is not actiwated, we can beam aboard the enemy ship."

"Aye, that might work." The Scotsman agreed. Eva was pretty impressed with it as well.

"What do you think?" Jim turned to her and asked.

"I think you just found your win." She told him.

"Wait a minute, kid, how old are you?" The Doctor interrupted.

"Seventeen sir." Chekov said with pride.

"Oh, oh good, he's seventeen." Bones said with sarcasm.

"Doctor, Mister Chekov is correct." The room turned to see Spock stood by the door. He made his way towards them as he spoke, the group a little stunned to speak. "I can confirm his telemetry. If Mister Sulu is able to manoeuvre us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device and if possible, bring back Captain Pike."

"I won't allow you to do that Mister Spock." Jim said as he stepped towards the Vulcan.

"Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device." He said logically before he paused for a moment, sadness filling his eyes. "Also my mother was human, which makes Earth the only home I have left."

There was a pause but Eva already knew what was going to happen next.

"Then I'm coming with you." Jim told him. Eva felt the pit in her stomach open again. The fear from an hour ago wiggled its way back into her mind.

"I would cite regulation but I know you will simply ignore it." Spock said. Kirk gave out a small laugh.

"See, we are getting to know each other." Kirk said as he moved past Spock but not without a pat on the shoulder. The Vulcan didn't look too amused.

"Mister Sulu, you got the conn." Jim said before making his way out of the bridge.

"Yes sir." Sulu said but Eva wasn't listening as she followed Jim out.

"Eva you should be on the bridge." Jim told her as he made his way to the nearest weapon supply.

"Actually I should be making sure you and Commander Spock are prepared for the mission." Eva retorted. The two noticed as Spock and Uhura followed them. "I could go with you."

At her suggestion Jim shook his head immediately.

"No way."

"Why not?" Eva questioned. "I'm trained for this. You know how good my combat and weapons skills are."

"Which is exactly why I need you on the bridge firing at the bastards." Kirk told her. That wasn't the whole truth though but Jim didn't have time to figure out what the whole truth was exactly.

Eva sighed in frustration. Jim smirked to himself, knowing he had won.

They quickly worked their way through the maze that was the Enterprise and came across a room secured by a code.

"How do you know the code?" Jim asked as he watched Eva tap the number in.

"You would know the code if you had read the safety briefing when we came onboard." Eva told him smugly.

The only reason there was a code on the supply was in case the ship was ever infiltrated. Only crew members knew the pass code and there were many different stations such as this, dotted around the ship. Plus each individual had their own phaser issued to them.

"Oh wait." Eva stopped for a moment and looked at Kirk. "You were too busy sleeping."

Jim shot her a look as she passed a belt to carry his phaser in. She also passed one to Spock and then handed out the phasers before then giving them communicators and locators which would be attached to the other side of the belt.

"Backups." She shrugged at Jim's confused look. The two already had communicators but she had read about people on missions who were unfortunate enough to have a breakdown in communication.

"You ready?" Kirk asked Spock who nodded his head in reply.

As they walked to the transporter room the group was silent.

"How are we Scotty?" Kirk asked as he walked into the room.

"Unbelievably sir, the ship is in position." Scotty informed them.

Kirk went to stand by Scotty and pushed a button as he leant over the desk. Spock and Uhura went to the pad while Eva stood by Jim's side.

"Whatever happens Mister Sulu, if you think you have the tactical advantage you fire on that ship, even if we're still onboard." Kirk told the pilot. He sent a quick look to Eva in the corner of his vision but returned to looking at the screen. "That's an order."

"Yes sir." They heard Sulu reply.

"Otherwise, we'll contact the Enterprise when we're ready to be beamed back."

"Good luck."

Kirk stood up straight before turning to Eva.

"Same goes to you." He told her. "You're the one firing weapons so make sure every shot counts, even if we're onboard."

"Jim-"

"We don't want to waste ammunition." Jim joked and Eva couldn't help but smile. It seemed a lifetime ago they were sitting in the Kobayashi Maru, simulating the positions they now held on the Star Fleet's newest flag ship.

She lightly punched him on the arm before she pulled him into a hug, both secretly thinking how nice it felt. They pulled away and Eva couldn't help but stare at the floor.

"You need to go." She told him.

"I do." He nodded his head and turned to look at the pads, Eva followed his gaze. Both Eva and Jim did a double take when they looked over to Spock and saw him sharing an intimate moment with Uhura.

"Where's my incentive like that?" Jim joked to Eva but she was lost in her thoughts.

Eva decided to look away to give them privacy but she couldn't help but think how she would like a moment like that. When she thought who with though, the only person that came to her mind was Jim.

But that was Jim, her best friend and the well known womaniser of the academy. What was she thinking?

Eva was too involved in her thoughts that she didn't notice Uhura come to stand next to her.

"Okey-dokey then." Scotty's awkward tone brought her back into the room. She saw Kirk stood there next to Spock.

Looking at Kirk and realising it might be the last time she would ever see him, she made a rash decision which would affect both of their lives. But in that moment she didn't care.

"If there's any common sense in the design of the enemy ship, I should be putting you somewhere in the cargo bay." Scotty continued. "There shouldn't be a soul in-"

He was cut off by Eva walking straight towards Jim. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Eva-"

He didn't get very far as his lips were soon occupied kissing his best friend. Eva had marched straight up to him, grabbed his face and brought his lips to hers.

Kirk froze against her for a moment before he let himself relax, not knowing before how good a kisser Eva was. His hands came around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Eva's hands remained placed on his face but her grip relaxed slightly once he leaned into the kiss. She now understood his reputation and wondered:_ if he's this good at kissing, what must he be like in bed?_

It was just supposed to be a good bye kiss but it developed into something more.

They both continued kissing their best friend but it shouldn't feel this right, they both thought but neither could deny how good it felt.

After what seemed a long time but was in reality shorter, the two pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other's, their breathing heavy. Jim leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her lips, one which was the opposite of the passionate one they shared seconds ago, more intimate, more real.

Suddenly Eva pulled away completely and the two stood wide eyed looking at the other.

Jim wanted to say something but for once in his life, Jim Kirk was speechless.

Eva turned around, blushing deeply, and saw the whole room looking at her in shock.

Nodding her head she walked past Scotty and patted his shoulder.

"Beam 'em up Scotty." She said hoping her voice wasn't as shaky as her knees felt. She then quickly left the bridge with Uhura in toe.

Jim was still staring wide eyed after Eva, still not truly understanding what had just happened and why he wanted to run after Eva and carry on kissing her.

"Anyway as I was saying," Scotty said trying to diffuse the tension. "There shouldn't be a soul in sight."

Spock, seeing the Captain still in shock, decided to act.

"Energize." The Vulcan said and soon white swirls filled the Captain's and Vulcan's vision.

Once they were gone Scotty turned to a fellow engineer in the room.

"This ship is so exciting, I love it!"


	7. The Mission

**So I'm planning to do a separate story for Into Darkness just so you know. I know it's rather a short story but I hope I make up for that with chapter lengths. **

**Though I say that, this chapter is short. Think you'll understand why I cut it off where I did though.**

**Vex**

* * *

"Move!" Uhura pushed somebody out of her way and Eva was quick to follow.

The pair were running back to the Enterprise bridge after the red lights had begun to flash.

"They have actiwated the drill." Chekov told them as they ran onto the bridge. Eva moved quickly to her station putting her head piece back on and preparing herself to use the ship's weapons.

"Communication and transport are inoperative." Uhura announced as she made her way across the bridge. "Sulu please tell me you have them, otherwise we won't be able to beam them back."

Sulu hit his hand against the console in frustration.

"Kirk and Spock are on their own now." Sulu said. Eva felt her heart lurch but she carried on with her work.

"Doesn't mean we sit back." Eva told them. "Sulu get ready to warp and follow wherever they take that ship. Whizz-kid you need to be on the ball too."

"Yes ma'am." Chekov quickly began to tap sequences on to his screen.

Eva looked up then and paused at what he said.

_Had he really just called her ma'am_?

She quickly shook her head thinking this wasn't the time to over think, _though do I really look that old?_

"Ready for warp." Sulu informed her.

"Weapons are online." She told them. "Uhura how we doing on the communication front?"

"Still no good as long as that drill is active." Uhura answered.

"They just initiated warp." Chekov said.

"Then what are we doing waiting Mister Sulu?" Eva looked at the pilot.

Even though Sulu had the conn, he really didn't want to mess with the Englishwoman.

"On it ma'am." Sulu placed the ship into warp.

_Again with the ma'am thing? _Eva thought but instead prepared the ship.

"The Romulans have fired weapons." A random Lieutenant told them.

"If they hit the black hole device-" Uhura began but Eva cut her off.

"I'm on it." She told her, her fingers dashing across the screen.

"3...2...1-" Sulu counted down but Eva wasn't listening, she was focusing on her job.

Eva worked her way across the screen, targeting and firing at the missiles being sent at the little ship, Eva guessed, which was carrying the black hole device. It took all her concentration and aim to hit the little buggers.

Once the last one was hit Eva allowed herself to smile. She placed both hands behind her head, giving out a small laugh looking at the blackness of space.

She, Eva Smith, had just handled the weapons with success, on a major Star Fleet ship and as its weapons officer. She was in a sense of elation.

"Communication and teleportation abilities are online." Uhura said from her station.

Eva suddenly remembered what had led to this situation and sobered up again.

"Do we have contact with Jim or Spock, Scotty?" Eva pressed a button to allow communication to the engineer.

"Not yet-"

"Enterprise go!" Eva heard Jim's voice in the background.

"Speaking of the devils." Scotty muttered.

"Nice timing Scotty." His voice was a lot clearer this time and Eva knew Jim was back on the ship.

She couldn't help but smile in relief as she let out a large sigh.

"They're back on the ship." She told the inquisitive glances in the room.

It was filled with smiles and a sense of relief but none more than Eva's and Uhura's. Though now that she thought about it...

Eva turned around and saw Uhura was no longer on the bridge. Eva had the urge to copy her actions and to go find Jim but she needed to stay at her station.

"The enemy ship is hit." Sulu told them all.

Eva had been too distracted by Kirk that she didn't even realise what was happening with the Romulans.

The sound of the bridge doors opening caused Eva's head to turn and she smiled when she saw Jim and Spock enter. Uhura not far behind.

"Captain, the enemy ship is losing power." Chekov told Kirk with a smile at seeing the Captain alive. "Their shields are down sir."

"Weapons are locked on and ready to fire." Eva told him. At her speaking Jim sent her a quick look with a smirk but he was too focused on the mission to give her anything more.

"Hail them now." Kirk ordered as he made his way to the front of the bridge.

"Aye." The Russian responded.

The crew watched as the massive ship was engulfed by a black hole as it struggled to remain intact.

Nero appeared on the screen looking more insane than ever.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise." Jim addressed the criminal. "Your ship is compromised. You're too close to the singularity to survive without assistance which we are willing to provide."

Spock whispered something in the Captain's ear but Eva was too far away to hear the little exchange. Nero was not impressed.

"I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you." He spat at the screen.

"You got it." Jim turned around and walked back to the Captain's chair. "Arm phasers, fire everything we got."

"Yes sir." Eva said letting loose the power of the Enterprise.

The crew watched as the ship fell to pieces and soon there was nothing left, the remains consumed by the black hole.

Suddenly a red warning light came up on the screen.

"Sulu, let's go home!" Jim demanded. The ship no longer faced the black hole but they weren't moving either. "Why aren't we at warp?"

"We are sir." Chekov told them.

The ship began to shake and Eva was trying hard to stay on her feet.

"Kirk to engineering." Eva was aware of Jim saying. "Get us out of here Scotty."

"You bet your arse Captain." She heard Scotty reply but moments later his reply wasn't good news. "Captain we're caught in a gravity well, it's got us."

"Go to maximum warp." Jim was getting desperate now and Eva could see it. "Push it!"

"I'm giving her all that she's got Captain." The Scotsman shouted back.

The sound of a crack caught Eva's attention. It was a gut wrenching sound and she found fear beginning to creep into her stomach.

"All she's got isn't good enough." Kirk told him. "What else you got?"

"Okay. If we eject the core and detonate, the blast could be enough to push us away!" Scotty suggested but Eva was too busy watching as the glass screen was about to shatter. "I cannae promise anything though!"

"Do it, do it, do it!" Jim shouted.

Eva's hands had turned white at the shear panic and fear that she held on to her desk for. There was a blinding white light and for a moment Eva thought she had made it to heaven.

Her sight returned to normal though and she realised Scotty's plan had worked. The ship was flying on the wave of the explosion caused by the cores.

"Son of a bitch." Eva sighed under her breath, unable to keep the smile off her face.

She felt eyes on her. She looked to the Captain and the two shared a smile of joint relief. Eva gave out a small laugh with a shake of her head before she moved her gaze onto another relieved face, hoping the butterflies in her stomach weren't going to be a permanent feature when looking at Jim Kirk.


	8. Space: The final frontier

**You may notice that this story is now officially complete. Don't worry I hope to post the next story within the week. Last exam tomorrow :D **

**Thank you for all your followes and the reviews I have had. I read every single one and each one gives me the incentive to write more.**

** Thank you for reading and I hope I have made this story enjoyable. I hope to see you at my story instalment of this series.**

** Until the next time! **

**Vex**

* * *

"To Lieutenant Smith." Bones said raising his glass of whiskey into the air.

"To Chief Medical officer McCoy." Jim said copying the action with his beer. He then turned expectantly to Eva.

"To me and Bones." She clicked her beer bottle with Jim's bottle and Bones's glass.

"What about me?" Jim asked, pretending to be offended by the chocolate haired woman.

"Your big celebration comes tomorrow." Eva told him. "Let me and Bones have the spotlight for now."

She smirked at him and Jim couldn't find it in himself to argue.

"To Eva and Bones." Jim conceded.

The group then continued their drinking for a few hours until Bones decided to call it a night.

"I'll leave you kids to drink until your livers fail." He scolded them as he left. Eva and Jim couldn't help but laugh at his grumpiness.

The two watched as Bones left and an awkward silence was left in his wake.

The two sat around Jim's table at his new 'Captain's' apartment, spending the night just catching up. With everything that had happened on the Enterprise the friends had had hardly any time to just relax with each other.

They were on shore leave while the Enterprise was being repaired. Tomorrow Jim would officially relieve Admiral Pike and in a month's time they would be back in space.

Eva, like the rest of the cadets on board, had automatically graduated thanks to the real life experience she had obtained. Eva was glad she didn't have to go back to sitting in a boring classroom after having experienced everything first hand. Plus she was going to keep her job as weapons officer which was the icing on the cake.

"So..." Jim left it hanging in the open. Though they had been on shore leave a week already, this had been the first time the two had been alone together.

"So." Eva nodded her head, picking at the label on her beer bottle. She really didn't want to look Jim in the eye.

"We kissed." Jim stated.

"We did." Eva agreed.

An awkward silence followed before Eva couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Jim asked but soon he found himself laughing as well.

"After everything that's happened you want to focus on a little kiss?" Eva said in between laughs.

"It wasn't little though was it?"

The laughter quickly died down and Eva decided to look her friend in the eye.

"No it wasn't." Eva admitted. "But it didn't mean anything either, it was just your incentive to come back to the ship in one piece."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Jim you are the womaniser of the academy and, I'm sure, now Star fleet." She told him crossing her arms over her chest. "Even if there was something there, you're not ready to commit to a relationship. Also who says I don't enjoy being a single woman?"

Jim laughed at her remark and Eva found herself smirking.

"You're right." Jim sighed. "It's not like we've been harbouring secret feelings for each other."

The two gave out short laughs but now that they both thought about it...

"Well I'm glad we got it sorted." Eva said, trying to cut off her train of thought. Jim was grateful for the distraction also. "Friends?"

She offered her bottle and he chinked the top of it. The two smiled at each other as they finished their drink.

"I better get going." Eva said as she stood up. Jim stood up as well though he didn't understand why. "I've got some angry English doctors to deal with in the morning."

"Don't envy you there." Eva sent him a snide smile at his comment.

Eva held out her hands for a hug and at first it was awkward. Jim purposely made the hug as if it was Bones he was hugging and the two felt extremely stiff before they relaxed. Eva's head rested on Jim's shoulder while his leant into the crook of her neck. He buried his head into her shoulder not even realising he closed his eyes as he did so. Eva wrapped her arms tightly around Jim and he reciprocated the closeness.

It was a hug that went past friendship but the two didn't seem to mind.

They stayed like that for a while before both seemed to realise how long they had been stood like that.

Once they pulled apart another awkward silence followed.

"Hey it's not too late. I'm sure there's a girl you can call to liven your night." She punched Jim on the arm but was internally cringing at her words. She had never felt so self conscious in front of Jim before. Plus she didn't really like the idea of Jim with another girl, something which had never happened before either.

"Yeah I might do that." Jim gave out a laugh even though he had no intention to do so.

The two gave a forced laugh before Eva sent him a small smile and walked towards the door.

"It was a good kiss." Jim said.

Eva stopped walking and turned to look over her shoulder to see Jim looking at her.

"Yeah, it was a good kiss." She looked to him and gave another small smile. "See you tomorrow Kirk."

"Until then Smith." He gave her a mock salute and then Eva was gone.

* * *

"I don't know what you're getting so worked up about?" Eva sighed at Hein in front of her. The weapons officer was once more sat at a desk after tests had been run on her.

"Worked up? Worked up?!" The woman scoffed. "Eva you were not cleared to go on that ship."

"Well I clearly was otherwise I wouldn't have been assigned to it." Eva argued back, infuriated that they had told her off. She wasn't a child.

"You don't understand-"

"There is nothing to understand!" Eva shouted as she stood up. "I am in perfectly good health, even after a fight with some Romulans-"

"You were in a fight?" Hein asked, suddenly worried.

"Yes but-"

"Did you sustain any injuries?"

"I should have but I didn't, listen-"

"This will all have to go in the file." Though the woman looked down, Eva didn't miss the hint of happiness in her eye.

"The file that's classified even for the Chief Medical officer?" Eva crossed her arms over her chest.

"How do you know-"

"It doesn't matter." Eva shrugged her off. "Listen Hein, I'm grateful for all that you've done for me but it's time for you to let me go-"

"You need to be kept-"

"Let me finish." Eva sent her a deadly glare and the doctor had no choice but to be quiet. "As I was saying, I'm happy to come in for visits when I'm on shore leave but I'm now a qualified Lieutenant. I am the weapons officer on Star Fleet's newest and now most predigest ship. I'm not going to give that up because some doctor wanted to run a few tests when they know I'm perfectly fine!"

Eva paused for a moment, letting her anger subside.

"I worked my arse off at the academy but what was all the point in that if I don't get to put what I learnt into practice?" She looked at the doctor. "I'm 24 doc, not a scared 19 year old anymore with no memory of her childhood. I can take care of myself."

The doctor was quiet and Eva feared she had spoken on deaf ears.

"Every shore leave?" The woman asked quietly. So quietly Eva wasn't sure she heard right at first.

"Every time I'm back on Earth you'll be the first people I visit." Eva replied eagerly. "I'll even make my way to London."

"We can decided when you're back about who visits who."

"Does that mean you're letting me do this?"

"Don't sound so surprised." The woman said sternly. "Weren't you the one shouting at me only moments ago to let you?"

"Yes but I didn't think you would go along with it." Eva smiled and ran up to hug the doctor. Hein froze under the contact but Eva didn't care. She broke the hug and quickly ran to pick up her bag.

"Don't you want to know the results?" The doctor called after her.

"You know as well as I do everything will be the same." Eva smirked at Hein as she walked backwards out of the door. "Besides I have a relieving ceremony to attend."

* * *

"Jim!" Eva called when she finally found the handsome man down in the shuttle bay.

He was stood talking to a rather old Vulcan. When he heard his name though he turned around to see Eva running up to them. A smile erupted onto his lips, one he couldn't help.

"Hey." Jim said once she had made it over.

"You're going to be late to your own ceremony." She told him.

"Well how can I be late if they're waiting for me to start it?" Jim asked her with a smug look.

"You know what I mean." Eva said with a snide look. The two then remembered they were not alone. Eva looked at the older Vulcan and paused for a moment. "Have we met?"

"Spock this is the Enterprise's weapons officer, Lt Smith. Eva this is Spock." Jim introduced them. At Eva's confused face Jim decided to elaborate. "Spock Prime."

"Fascinating." The older Spock mumbled but neither Jim nor Eva heard.

"The one who saved you when stranded?"

"Well he didn't save me, I would of-"

"Pleasure to meet you." Eva cut Jim off, sending him a smirk. "From what he's said about you, you sound a lot friendly than the Spock we're stuck with."

"Vulcan company is an acquired taste." Spock Prime said.

"Was that a hint of a joke?" Eva asked shocked but she was teasing. Her lips turned into a smile. "It was nice meeting you but I'm afraid Jim and myself have a ceremony to attend."

"I'll be there in a minute." Jim told her. She nodded at him before walking away.

"Oh you can stop staring at my arse." She shouted over her shoulder.

"I was not." Jim shouted back.

"Yeah you were." She smirked as she turned back around and told him. As soon as she had done it though she was already walking forward and out of the hangar.

"Yeah I was." Jim muttered under his breath, unable to hide the smirk on his lips. He looked to the older Spock and saw an inquisitive look on his face. "Hey Spock I got to ask. Me and Eva, in the other reality, was there anything there?"

It had been bugging him since that kiss and maybe if he had future knowledge then he would know the best way around these damn annoying feelings.

"I'm sorry Jim, I cannot answer that." Spock Prime told him.

"Oh I understand the whole paradox-" Jim shrugged, not surprised but disappointed. He was cut off though by the Vulcan.

"No Jim, I cannot answer that because in my reality, there is no Eva Smith."

Jim looked shocked at the Vulcan before turning his head in the direction Eva had left in.

* * *

"This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Your inspirational valour and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service, and to reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew, and the Federation, it is my honour to award you with this commendation." Bennett placed a medal on Jim's cadet uniform and Eva found herself smiling in pride. "By Starfleet Order two-eight four five five, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, USS Enterprise, for duty as his relief."

An injured Pike was wheeled on where Jim walked to him. Both with smirks on their faces.

"I relieve you sir." Kirk said.

"I am relieved." Pike told him.

"Thank you sir."

"Congratulations Captain." Pike said to Jim, shaking his hand. "Your father would be proud."

The room erupted into applause, Eva even threw in some whistling. Bones didn't look too amused.

Jim looked to the audience and there were his friends cheering the loudest. He looked to Bones and then Eva which made him smile even wider.

However Spock Prime's words echoed in the back of his mind.

_Who are you Eva Smith?_

* * *

"Engineering thrusters and impulse engines at your command sir." Sulu turned his body to the door.

"Weapons systems and chutes on standby." Eva said as she too turned to look at the door.

"Navigation and route is planned and set sir." The Russian whiz-kid said as he turned his chair.

"Dock control reports ready, Captain." Uhura said and all four of them watched as Jim walked into the room.

He stood and paused, looking at the bridge which was now his to command.

"Bones, buckle up." He patted the CMO on the shoulder who didn't look too happy. Eva smiled to herself as Jim took his seat and opened a channel to engineering. "Scotty how we doin'?"

"Dilithium chambers at maximum Captain." Was Scotty's reply. "Get down!"

Eva just continued to smile wondering what antics Scotty was up to.

"Mister Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters." Kirk ordered but turned to look at the hiss of the lift doors.

"Permission to come aboard Captain?" The younger looking Spock asked.

"Permission granted."

"As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy." Spock approached Jim while he stood up. "Should you desire I can provide character references."

"It would be my honour, Commander." The two nodded before Spock went to his station. Jim looked to Eva and the two shared a smirk. "Manoeuvre thrusters Mister Sulu."

"Thrusters on standby." The pilot told him. Jim sat down, looking at ease in the chair.

"Take us out."

"Aye aye Captain."

* * *

_Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her ongoing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life forms and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before._


End file.
